Ultraman Titas
is one of the three main Ultra Warriors in Ultraman Taiga. He debuts along with Ultraman Taiga and Ultraman Fuma as the first Ultra Warriors in the Reiwa era. He is a warrior and a sage from Planet U40, the birthplace of Ultraman Joneus, as opposed to the Land of Light in Nebula M78. With his carefully trained body and healthy spirit, he is skilled in heavyweight battles.https://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/news/1162 Etymology Titas' name may have been derived from "Titus", which can be interpreted as "Title of Honor" according to Biblical Latin. Though, it could also come from the term , meaning a person of great strength or size. History Past At some point when Taiga once traveled to Planet U40 and stayed there, he met Titas who decided to join him on his adventures. They later went to Planet O-50 to defend the Warrior's Peak from aliens who wanted to destroy it, and they met Fuma. Thus, the Tri Squad was formed. At some time, they went to Planet Dino to fight against a robot army, and were almost sucked into a black hole. Pre-Ultraman Taiga Twelve years ago, Taiga and his team, the Tri Squad, attempted to fight Ultraman Tregear after the other New Generation Ultras had been defeated. As a gift, the New Generation Ultras gave their light to the Tri Squad, with Titas receiving the lights of Ultraman X and Ultraman Geed. Taiga, Titas and Fuma ignored Taro's warning not to fight Tregear and attacked him. Despite being able to strike him a few times, their combined strength was not even close to enough to defeat him. Titas and Fuma were reduced to particles, which enrages Taiga. He charges ahead, but he also shared the same fate as his comrades. Ultraman Taiga The light of Titas traveled to Earth along with the soul of the wife of the dead astronaut Rento Kujo, who was inside a Galactron MK2. Titas' light managed to reunite the couple, who finally passed away in peace after Rento gave up on his revenge. Titas met Hiroyuki Kudo and swapped with Taiga, who was injured from the battle with Galactron and made short work of the robot before going to space to destroy the falling satellites, but Tregear attacked him. Titas refused to fight back, knowing it was a trap. Taiga, Titas and Fuma are reunited during the battle against Deavorick, and the Tri Squad continues to protect the Earth along with Hiroyuki and EGIS. Personality Among the Tri Squad, Titas is the most composed one and acts as the senior and guiding force behind them as well as the mediator between Taiga and Fuma. For example, when Tregear challenged Titas during his first appearance on Earth, Titas simply ignored him, knowing it was mere words and instead focused on stopping a satellite from crashing into the city. Unlike Taiga, he understood that the Dark Ultra was only trying to distract him. He sometimes shows off his masculinity and claims it to be "the muscle of wisdom", which Tregear has attempted to use it against him. Fortunately, it didn't work despite how much Titas is mocked. Titas greatly looks up to Ultraman Joneus, and was inspired to research the Earth after knowing about how much Joneus loved the planet. As a result, he even knows Japanese idioms. Profile Statistics *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 50,000 t *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 500 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': 130 knots *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 150,000 t *'Grip Strength': 96,000 t Body Features *'Ultra Armor' *'Protector' * : Titas' star-shaped forehead crystal, the iconic trait of U40 Ultras. * : Titas' Color Timer is star-shaped, a feature shared by the other Color Timers of the Great 8 Warriors of the People of U40. * : Like Taiga and Fuma, Titas wears the Taiga Spark on his right arm. Transformation Hiroyuki slides down the block lever of the Taiga Spark to activate it, takes the Titas Key Holder and scans it, then raises his hand while shouting his transformation call. Titas Rise.gif|Titas' rise Titas Transformation.gif Abilities *'Flash Travel': Like other Ultras, Titas can turn into a ball of light energy to travel long distances. *'Holographic Projection': Titas can create a projection of himself. Tri Squad Flash Travel.gif|Flash Travel TitasHolographicProjection.jpeg|Holographic Projection Techniques Special * : Titas' finisher attack, where he forms an energy ball from the Taiga Spark, then launches it at the foe with his fist. ** : After scanning the Geed-let, Titas' Planium Buster is enhanced in darkness energy. ** : After scanning the X-let, Titas' Planium Buster is enhanced in electrical energy. Unlike his other Planium Buster-based finishers, Titas fires it when he places his arms in an X. * : In a similar style to Emerium Ray, Titas can fire an energy ray from his forehead. * : An energy wave unleashed from his palm. 20190529_135617.jpg|Planium Buster WreckingBuster.gif|Wrecking Buster ElectroBuster.gif|Electro Buster 20190529_135711.jpg|Astro Beam 20190529_135655.jpg|Locking Flare Physical * : Titas' swinging punch attack. Strong enough to break Galactron MK2's Galactron Veil and knock it back. * : An elbow strike attack. *'Energy Chop': Titas performs a downward chop with his arm. Strong enough to sever Segmeger's tail. *'Ultra V Barrier': Titas can cross his arms to block attacks. Titas Wiseman Fist.gif|Wiseman Fist TitasBomber.jpg|Titas Bomber TitasChop.gif|Energy Chop Trivia *Designer: Masayuki Goto *Titas' home planet being U40 is likely to serve as a milestone celebration for The☆Ultraman s 40th anniversary. *Despite originating from Planet U40, Titas is significantly different from other members of his kind: **Even though he has a Star Symbol, which allowed an average warrior to grow to giant size, Titas stands only at the standard 50 meters of most Ultras instead of the 60-70 meters height as seen with his predecessors. As the vast majority of Ultras can change their height to suit the situation, this may simply be a case of him opting to not grow to that size. **Titas does not use a Beam Flasher to transform, unlike others of his kind. **His Color Timer starts off blue instead of green, does not turn yellow, and lasts only 3 minutes. Additionally, the color of his Astro Spot is also blue, and is visibly larger than his kind's Ultra forms. **Titas' body is mostly black in color. He explains that this is because he is a descendant of a traitorous one. *Fitting of his physique, Titas engages in intense training and exercise. In one instance, he starts off by doing a whopping 50,000 squats. *Titas meeting Taiga in his home planet is not the first example of a Land of Light Ultra meeting a U40 resident. His predecessor Joneus appeared alongside the members of the Space Garrison at one point. *Titas' possession of Geed and X's bracelets is pertinent, in that not only they received evil clones in the prequel miniseries, but X's Color Timer has three phases of colors, not unlike U40 Ultras, while both Geed and Titas had someone in their lineage who rebelled against their respective kinds. Additionally, both Ultras actively cooperate with their series' attack teams when fighting against opponents from outer space. References Category:Reiwa Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Ultraman Taiga Category:Ultraman Taiga Characters Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Protagonist